No need for sailor scouts!
by Monnie
Summary: OK everyone. I'm working on part 4 (really!! ^.^;;) and should have it up soon.
1. No Need for Sailor Scouts, part 1

I must say none of these characters are mine, although I don't believe this type of crossover has taken place before...anyways...oh and don't be too critical please this is my first fanfic...although constructive criticism is acceptable (c'mon there's going to be a few faults) lol anyway here it is:  
  
No Need for Sailor Scouts  
  
  
As Ryoko sat on the lawn sunbathing, she heard a scream, which sounded a little bit like Ayeka. She ignored it and went back to her nap. Next thing she knew, she was awake and she felt a burn all down her front side.   
"Oh shit." She said, with a hint of frustration in her voice, "I must have fallen asleep out here. Now how is that robe I bought gonna look good!"   
She then walked inside to get changed, and maybe take a nice cool bath to soothe the burning skin, which was now starting to peel off. She called out to see if anyone else was home. When nobody answered she shrugged.  
"I guess they went out for a walk or something. Oh well at least I can bathe in peace!"   
As she walked past the kitchen she saw what looked like a pile of Ayeka's clothing.   
"Hmm..." she pondered. "Why would Ayeka's clothes be on the floor in the kitchen?"   
She walked over to take a closer look, and found that it was Ayeka sprawled on the floor that she had seen. She checked for a pulse, breathing, anything that would show any sign of life.  
"Oh my..." as she stared her bottom lip started quivering and she began to shake.  
She then proceeded to run to the telephone and call 911.  
"Ok what's the number for 911?" she tried to think.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman appeared in a sailor-type suit, except it was green with a brown bow in front and in back.  
"Its 911 you stupid woman. Sheesh you're almost as dumb as Mihoshi!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!" Ryoko yelled as she started charging an energy blast.  
"I can say whatever I very well please, thank you." The woman said.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ryoko said, sounding somewhat annoyed, and still charging the blast in case the woman didn't cooperate.  
"I will simply say my name is Sailor Pluto. There are 5 girls coming this way. They call themselves "Sailor Scouts". You might want to be somewhat careful of them." The woman paused.  
"HAH! You think some cartoon characters are going to be able to hurt me?"  
"Are you yourself not a cartoon character, Ryoko?"  
"Damn, you're right!" said Ryoko sounding somewhat disappointed.   
"The sailor scouts are here to fight an evil presence, but you should also beware of them. They are very powerful."  
"Hah in the cartoon they are only 14....although they are quite powerful..."  
"Exactly. I must go now. Goodbye and good luck Ryoko!"  
"Wait, can you tell me anything else?" but it was too late. The woman had already disappeared.  
  
Does it suck? Does it rule? Gimme some feedback, please. I'll need it to figure out the next 'episode'.  



	2. No need for Sailor Scouts, part 2

Again, these characters aren't mine so don't go suing me ok? Thank you and enjoy! ^_^  
  
No need for sailor scouts, part 2  
  
After the woman left, Ryoko called 911 (*thought from Ryoko* thank goodness she reminded me *end thought*) and an ambulance came and took Ayeka away.  
Ryoko shrugged at this and simply said "Oh well, less competition!" and smiled as she went off to her cool bath, because her skin was peeling off even more than before and with it was a very intense pain.  
By the time she got out, Tenchi, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu (*author's note: I do believe that's all of them*) were home and Sasami was cooking dinner for everyone.   
"Ryoko, where is Ayeka? I thought she stayed here because she didn't want her "fair princess skin" to be burnt out in the hot summer sun while we went for a walk in the woods." said Tenchi, who was surprised that Ryoko and Ayeka weren't arguing as they usually did.  
"She's...uh..." Ryoko didn't know how to say that she was dead in front of the rest of them.  
"She's what, Ryoko?" said Sasami.  
"She's ....uh.... dead..." Ryoko said, as she acted sad.  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!!?" everyone yelled out.  
"I SAID SHE'S DEAD! I...er...heard a scream while I was out sunbathing but I didn't think anything of it. I thought she might have just poked herself with a pen or something...I fell back asleep which is how I got this sunburn and when I came back in for a cool bath..." she leaned over to Tenchi and whispered something in his ear "when I came back in I saw her on the kitchen floor, dead. Right there..." she pointed at the very spot Ayeka had been lying on and where Sasami was standing that moment.  
Sasami jumped away from there and started crying. Ryoko ran over to comfort her.  
"It's ok Sasami. It must have been..." Ryoko remembered that Sailor Pluto character that had come and told her of the Sailor Scouts and the evil they were fighting. "oh my...she must have been right..."  
"Who, Ryoko?" said Tenchi, who was looking a bit worried. "who must have been right?"  
"There was a woman. She came in here and warned me of 5 girls and an evil they were fighting. She said beware the girls and the evil."  
Suddenly they heard something outside.   
"I am sailor moon, champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" a mysterious girl's voice sounded right outside the house.   
Everyone rushed out to see what it was, and there was a girl there dressed in a blue and white sailor's outfit (with a miniskirt for a bottom) with a red bow on the front and the back, in knee-high red boots and white elbow-gloves.  
"That must be one of them" Ryoko whispered.  
The mysterious girl turned to Ryoko "what are you calling a "that"?" she remarked.  
"Er...d'ah I meant she! I meant she! Really! Don't hurt me, please!" Ryoko hid behind Tenchi.  
"What the..." Tenchi was very surprised to see Ryoko hiding from anything, let alone a girl of about 14.  
"THAT'S ONE OF THE ONES I WAS WARNED ABOUT!!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" said Ryoko, sounding very frightened.  
The girl walked over to Ryoko, pushing Tenchi out of the way as Tenchi was very non-subtly checking her out.  
"who warned you about me? I would only hurt evil things! Not the innocent people! Sheesh, what do you take me for, some..."she fell, "OUCH" Sasami had tripped her on her way over.  
"Oops! Sorry! Did I trip you?" said Sasami innocently. She smiled and looked around and up at the sky.  
The girl started crying. "WAAAAAAHH!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS END UP GETTING ME HURT???" she yelled as she cried and transformed back into a more normally-dressed (for her cartoon) girl.  
Ryoko looked at the normal girl and glared slightly. She walked over and helped her up, while whispering to her "you'd better not go after Tenchi, he's mine got it? And if you do I might just have to hurt you." Ryoko showed her her fist.  
"Ok ok ill stay away from him. Although I could stand some practice fighting. Luna has said there is evil nearby, and that me and my friends have to fight it." As she said this 4 more girls came out, who were sailors mars, Jupiter, mercury, and Venus.  
Ryoko looked at them and said "Same thing goes for you as goes for her."  
Sasami piped up and said "would you like some dinner? I've cooked enough for all of us, and Ryoko could stand to eat a bit less." At this, Ryoko's eyes began to glow slightly. "Sheesh, Ryoko it was just a joke!"   
Ryo-Oki began meowing inside. "Ok whose turn was it to feed the cabbit this afternoon? I do believe it was yours, Ryoko." Said Kiyone, who hadn't talked yet and kept glancing over at Mihoshi in case she caused any trouble.  
"OK I'll go feed Ryo-Oki." Said Ryoko.  
At this, Sasami rounded everyone up and pushed them inside towards the dinner table.   
"Dig in!" she said as she put the food on the table. Instantly, the girl who had been crying was perky and grabbing food like crazy, as was Ryoko.   
Tenchi looked at them both and sighed. "Hehe we have two big eaters here now. Sasami, better get some more out I think its nearly gone with these two here!" he said while still laughing.  
Sasami looked down at her empty plate and nervously laughed and said "there is no more...that's all there is for everyone..."  
At this everyone started glaring at Ryoko and the girl.  
Together they both chimed "Soh-ry!" in a sarcastic voice and started eating again. (*Everyone else anime style sweat drop*)  
After dinner everyone went out to the living room and found somewhere to sit as the 5 strange girls introduced themselves as Raye (the girl who was dressed as Sailor Mars), Lita (Jupiter), Amy (mercury) Mina (Venus), and Serena (moon).   
"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" asked Washu  
"No we don't actually. Could we possibly..."  
"SAY NO MORE! You girls can stay in my room!" said Ryoko, smiling eagerly. "and I can sleep in Tenchi's room and we'll all be all set."   
"NOT SO FAST RYOKO!" said Washu. "Everyone except them knows how much you would love to do that, but can't." Washu turned back to the girls and said "if you don't mind all being cramped I think we can squeeze you into my room. I'll be happy sleeping in my lab tonight." Said Washu with a smile.  
The girls nodded and they all went off to bed.  
Meanwhile, they didn't know what was lurking outside...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Does it rule? Does it suck? Gimme an opinion and then I can make the 3rd episode just right for the readers ^_^ (*anime style peace sign*)  



	3. No need for Sailor Scouts, part 3

Again, I don't own the characters... oh and don't criticize me if say a certain character acts somewhat different...it's supposed to go with the storyline...yadda yadda...lol anyway R&R please and thanks! I gotta know if you think I should write a continuation or leave the end of this as the end...heeheehee....lol anyhoo Hope you enjoy ^.^  
  
No need for Sailor Scouts, part 3  
  
Ryoko woke up in the middle of the night. She crept to the kitchen only to find Serena there eating a sandwich. Ryoko then tried to creep past her but her stomach rumbled and gave her away.  
  
"Well isn't that interesting. Another person with a midnight appetite." Said Serena, smiling.   
  
Ryoko just grumbled and got out a piece of watermelon.  
  
"What's wrong....er....what's your name again?" Serena said, pondering and trying to look deep in thought.  
  
"It's Ryoko." Said Ryoko, still somewhat tired and pissed off for being awoken and not having her plan fall through (*refer to part 2 for her plan to get close to Tenchi (no surprise of it though) lol*).  
  
"oh yeah!" Serena finished her sandwich. "well, I'm back off to sleep. good night...Ryoko" she said perkily.  
  
Ryoko just thought "how can she be so perky at this time of night?" then shrugged and ate her watermelon.  
  
As she ate, she saw something outside the window. It looked like two faint glimmers of light, or eyes.  
  
She stepped up to the window and looked out. Suddenly a small green-ish slimy creature jumped at the window and was knocked out from hitting the glass.  
  
Ryoko screamed and ran back to her seat at the table, looking around nervously.  
  
Seemingly from out of nowhere, a dark figure walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed again and jumped out of her seat, only to find that it was just Washu who had heard her scream.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever heard you scream like that before!" she said, sounding very worried.  
  
"I saw something in the window and when I went to look it jumped at me but it was knocked out cause it didn't think it was glass it thought it was just an open door or something." Ryoko gasped to catch her breath.  
  
"something is very wrong here." Said Washu with a concerned look on her face. "come with me."   
  
Washu lead Ryoko to her lab, where there was a large sheet over a very tall machine.  
  
"this is my latest invention. It's the ESP machine."  
  
"ESP? isn't that a psychic ability? How can a machine be psychic?" Ryoko looked puzzled.  
  
"the ESP stands for "Evil sensory perception" not "Extra-sensory perception". Sheesh, Ryoko you should be able to communicate with me with ESP the Extrasensory kind." Said Washu looking annoyed at Ryoko's stupidity.  
  
"sorry! I was just....grrr.......never mind...so what does this machine do?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"good question. It can sense any evil within 10 miles, and it shows up on a radar screen." Washu pulled off the sheet that was over the machine, revealing a very tall very big piece of metal with buttons and levers galore.  
  
"ok, mother, what IS the point of all these buttons and levers."  
  
"these make it Mihoshi proof! If she were to come around in here and push a button or pull a lever on this thing, it wouldn't do anything. They are just there for the look. There's a hidden button that only I know where it is, and that's what turns it on and off." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"mom you are too smart" Ryoko said sarcastically.  
  
They both went and walked back to the kitchen and Ryoko finished her watermelon as Washu went back to her lab to sleep. when Ryoko finished her watermelon, she quietly and slowly crept back to her room but couldn't sleep again all night. In the morning she woke up and changed into a nice kimono and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"well good morning, Ryoko." Said Serena, who was sitting at the table smiling at her.  
  
"oh stop smiling it was an awful night last night. I barely got any sleep at all" she said annoyed (Ryoko that is).  
  
"that explains the dark circles under your eyes then. So tell me-" she was cut off as Ryoko ran to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and quickly put some concealer on under her eyes to cover the dark circles, then walked back to the table.  
"thanks for pointing that out. Now what were you saying?" said Ryoko taking a deep breath.   
  
"no problem. Now what happened to make last night so bad?"  
  
"well...right after my snack...I saw something and.....WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU THAT WELL DON'T BE SO INTRUSIVE SHEESH ASKING SUCH PERSONAL QUESTIONS TRYING TO GET THROUGH ME TO GET TENCHI? NUH-UH NO WAY GIRL YOURE NOT HIS TYPE YOURE-" Ryoko was cut off this time by Tenchi who was walking downstairs.  
  
"not who's type, Ryoko?" he said tiredly.  
  
"good morning Tenchi. Never mind it was just a little conversation between me and my little (*slightly angry tone, clenched teeth*) friend (*no more angry tone or clenched teeth*) here. Right....Serena is it?" said Ryoko who was obviously trying to cover it all up.  
  
"um..right...so, when is breakfast gonna be ready?" Serena said anxiously.  
  
"as soon as everyone else is awake" said Washu who was just walking in and looking concerned at Ryoko.  
  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
  
  
  
"breakfast was delicious! Thanks for letting us stay here last night." Said Amy, in her usual politeness.  
  
"no problem at all. Hehehe. If you need to you can stay here a while longer, I'm sure nobody would mind. Right?" said Tenchi. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"thank you ever so much! We really owe you after this. Is there anything we can help with around here?" asked Mina.  
  
"well...does any of you know anything about electronics? I might need some help with a new invention in my lab." Said Washu.  
  
Nobody seemed to reply to that. "ok then. Well there's an invention ready if anyone wants to come see it. I think you Sailor Scouts might be particularly interested in it."  
  
Washu led Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Ryoko, Sasami, Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi down to her lab and explained the machine to them except the Mihoshi-proof part. Mihoshi looked amazed at it and started walking over to it.  
  
Washu stopped her. "please don't touch it Mihoshi. I might let you fiddle around with it later. OK?" Washu said and smiled. Mihoshi smiled and walked back over to the little group.  
  
After everyone left, Washu stayed behind and turned it on. Instantly there were a bunch of little green flashes all over the radar screen indicating lots of evil.  
  
All she could say was "oh shit."  



End file.
